Tokimeki No Doukasen
by Clarity Jane
Summary: Waking up in an unknown forest after groping for something in your goddamn school library isn't the best way to wake up. Running from one Orc after another without knowing why I'm here's so not my cup of tea. And having the King's eyes focus on me will never be my ideal hobby,no matter how many times he does it.
1. PROLOGUE

**~~Prologue~~**

As far as you could remember, there was absolutely no harm in reading.

You see, it's one of those things that whether you overdo or not-just idly reading a chapter for an hour, or avidly staying up as late as sunrise to finish one good read...it doesn't really have its "cons". People often say that all things have its disadvantages, good or bad. Clearly, these "people" don't read books enough.

Or if they do, I'm betting all the jiggling cents in my pocket right now, as I run panic-stricken, that they don't understand a word they're reading.

_Or maybe I'm just the one who doesn't understand anything at all._

All I could remember was sneaking inside that goddamn school library we have, trying to find my (almost-always) lost eyeglasses. Ever since I was young, I was obviously an obsessive bookworm with a heated passion for writing as well. Everyday I would be in the library, reading and writing during my sparetime. And almost every other day, I would accidentally misplace my eyeglasses.

You'd think that with the gazillion times I "lost" it things would be easier, but no, it's just as difficult to find(or rather, grope for) it. Especially now that it's my first time losing it in a library...damn, my fate surely did not cut me some slack today.

And with the thunderstorm causing a major black-out with electricity, well, good luck to Miss Myopia. She's gonna need it, kids.

I shiver at the chilly temperature. _Yep. BADLY, kids. BADLY._

If I was in a lighter mood, I would have had ran my own mental list entitled, "Makings Of A Perfect Room". Arctic cold? Check. Dark as our Math teacher's underarms? Check. Cannot find what you're searching for, even if an hour has passed already? Check!

_Now all we need is some...blood dripping from the walls or Sadako sticking out of the ceiling or something, and I'd be cozy and dandy here._

Grimly, I gave myself another facepalm. The third in a row, as if the mere act can enlighten me on where my stupid glasses are.

But not for long.

A loud "Bam!" resounded in the silent library, followed by a terrified, "Gawd fucking dammit!"

As I spun around, it took me five seconds to realize that the one who swore was me. But the "Bam" part? Definitely not me, or something I did...in fact, if my ears are correct, it sounded like...a book falling down.

Trying to control my racing heartbeat, I put a hand on my chest, relieved. At least it's only a book. That fell. _Accidentally, I hope._

"Tsk, nevermind, " I muttered aloud, dismissing the creepy thought. Who cares, I'm here to find my eyeglasses, not linger in the dark as if I'm some ghost buster.

I couldn't remember how many minutes passed after finally, I found my eyeglasses. Sighing to myself in relief, I grabbed the eyeglasses from the ground, only to find out that I can't.

_Wait, what? I CAN'T? As in, CANNOT?_

Squinting my eyes further as if it would help me see in this dark room, I tried lifting up my eyeglasses my annoyance, it just. Wouldn't. BUDGE.

_Fuck diche._

The lights went back on at that moment, but I was too concentrated on attempting to pull back my eyeglasses from wherever it was stuck from. Only this time, it wasn't the cool metal of my eyeglasses I touched.

It was the sole of a boot.

_Wait,what?Sole of a...boot, as in a person's...?_

An old-looking boot with a rather...ancient feel to it, if you'd look closely. But I guess I didn't have time for those musings, because as soon as I looked up I heard my own screams fill the school library.

The lights went off again, and as if on cue, my consciousness was reduced to nothing more than a massive, lifeless, black.

I am still running, though, my breath coming in little huffs of exhaustion. _If only I didn't get engrossed in that goddamn book._ _If only I didn't leave my eyeglasses._

_If only it was another book._

_If only it wasn't me._

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Greetings, people of FanFiction (especially to the loyal, die-hard subjects of the LOTR and The Hobbit fan club)! As you may have noticed, I am also a part of this, ahem, "fan club", but more of the Prince Legolas and King Thranduil kind of...fandoms. So I'm guessing you already know what's in store, yep? Oh, c'mon, don't play shy: I know you already do! *winks*_  
_I only own my original female characters as of the moment. Although I do fantasize and fangirl about owning Lee Pace and Orlando Bloom's characters more frequently than I should...oh well, that's a story for another time._  
_Reviews, Favorites and Follows are highly welcome. Just don't troll around and go hating my work or something because I might take you to Isengard. Or to the dungeons. Or to where merciless, fire-breathing dragons are. I mean it. :P _


	2. The First Flame:ADHD-Inspired

** The First Flame: ADHD-Inspired**

**_ "Simplicity and complexity need each other."-Anonymous_**

* * *

"This is SO not funny,'Cess,"I grumbled, another leaf crunching beneath my black doll shoes as I stomped my way through the eerie forest. "I know you're my cousin and best-est buddy at the same time, I also know that craziness runs in the family,but sheesh,this..._prank_...is blowing things way out of proportion!"

With crossed arms, I turned around to the lady-at-fault behind me, shooting her a glare.

Princess raised both of her hands slightly, as if surrendering.

"For the 456789200th time, I've told you, Trixie: I'M SORRY! I didn't think it would work." Huffing as we walked, my cousin continued, "And don't you call it _a prank_, bro. This is real, even if you don't like it to be."

I grimaced. "Oh yeah, and let me guess? You LIKE it?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Didn't-think-it-would-work my Aunt Fanny. You think buying a shiny black book with no specific TITLE in front, not to mention all the words in it sound like some cliché Latin spell, would not WORK?"

I didn't give her the time to defend herself. She already had plenty of chances to do that anyway(FYI,we've walked for hours now). Instead, I asked grumpily, "Where'd you get that cursed thingy anyway?"

Princess shrugged, as if it was no big deal. I suppressed the urge to face-palm myself.

"Hm, from some guy in the Renaissance fair. You know, dressed up in ancient robes with an old hat, a wooden cane and boots to match. Very convincing as a wizard."

"And as a book-seller too, I guess," I commented sarcastically.

"Oh, come on!" Princess piped up. "It's not like we'll be stuck here forever. We're just...transported by the book to another place far from school, nothing more. I promise that as soon as we cross that stream over there, we'll find a safe place to settle down, build a fire or something, then I'm going to try reading aloud again some pages from the book."

Putting a hand on my shoulder, she went on. "Besides, you really should live a little, Trixie. Let danger, adventure and the unknown excite you! Even for once. Who knows, you might get rid of that No-Boyfriend-Since-Birth reputation here in the woods and meet a hunky Tarzan."

She held her perfectly manicured hands rattling about the possibilities of my already-impossible love life, I sighed mentally.

_Yeah, yeah, we'd meet Tarzan, sure. The deranged kind of Tarzan that will sacrifice us to the rocks and water hyacinths._

Letting my mind wander off, I found myself remembering the night when I lost my eyeglasses in the school library. As hard as I tried, all I could remember was a flash of blinding white light, the sound of book pages fluttering wildly and my own screams then...nothing more. And as hard as I try remembering everything else that happened, I only end up getting a headache.

I felt leaves being poured all over me, both dead and merely fallen, as I struggled to open my eyes. The next thing I knew, I was face-to-face with my beloved cousin Princess, who was apparently, "waking me up by throwing leaves at my face and body". At first, she thought that "the playful spell she had cast back at home to call me for a sneaky sleep-over had worked". Since it's not surprising of my always-taking-risks buddy to do that(let's just say she's the greatest daredevil among the two of us), I laughed along with her that time.I even told her to teach me those spells so I could also call our gorgeous neighbor next door to me.

However, when night had fallen, when the once-sunny forest she thought was just a "side-effect of the spell she had cast" morphed into a haunting forest filled with shadowed trees that seemed to scrutinize your every move, SHIT JUST GOT REAL.

At first, I got panicky. It's a good thing my inhaler was in my pocket, otherwise I could have died from an asthma attack just because I've mistaken a tall tree trunk as Slenderman. Second, I got angry. I kicked every pebble we came across into the air. I demanded Princess to explain "who the hell she thinks she is to do such a thing". As far as I know, sleepovers were held in your bedroom, not in Big Foot's lair.

"I...do not know, Trixie," Princess was repeating, breathless from our continuous walking and my endless interrogation. "I think I read the wrong spell. This has never happened to me before.I screwed up, I'm sorry! Maybe it picked up on our subconscious wishes?"

_As if I have a Gothic fetish in my bones._

Third, I went expressionless. You know, the quiet, weary kind wherein I'm just whispering, "So what do we do now." Mind you, there wasn't even a question mark in my tone. I sounded just as numb as my legs.

Princess's eyes were still gleaming despite the fact that we are obviously lost, cold and stuck in God-knows-where. "Because it's still an adventure", she says.

Yep, that's my closest-but-oh-so-opposite best friend of mine to you.

Later in the night, she had one of those "instinctive radar moments" hit her,or "IRM" as I'd like to call it. It's when her eyes suddenly lose their mischievous gleam, being replaced with that...all-knowing(almost ancient, if you'd ask me)look in a split second then, ta-da, she's back again: more pumped-up than ever and knowing what to do, where to go.

I shook my head slightly. _No wonder the girl's as adventurous as Lara Croft. She's a walking GPS._

She's had that strange ability ever since we were four-year-old kids meeting up in McDonald's playground every afternoon. Growing up, I thought she was getting possessed or something. In the end, I realized that it doesn't hurt to have a cousin who was as cray-cray as me. She's the only one who could stand my ADHD-tendencies. Even if I am a year older than her, she's the one who acts like the older figure. While me, although I'm the opposite of her: a boring, four-eyed and oftentimes-bullied loner. She says I'm the realest person she knows, since my ADHD causes me to not beat around the bush and tell her the truth, no matter how unacceptable it may seem. Even if our other classmates find my humor and unfiltered brain weird, Princess says she loves that part of me because it "keeps her grounded".

I honestly do not know what she meant by that. I only understood that ever since, no how many times we argue or move far away from each other's homes, we're inseparable.

Sounds of rushing water disconnected me from my thoughts. I focused my eyes on a Cess who was now folding her off-shoulder sleeves up and removing her leopard wedges. Uh-huh, you read right. My cousin wears wedges and walks with wedges even if we're in the middle of nowhere.

"Carry your doll shoes and fold up your pants already, dude!" Cess called out as I stared down at my drab black pants. "We're going to cross this stream!" Smirking, she added, "I told you, you should have worn a skirt!"

Rolling my pants up until it reached my knees, I sighed. "You know I'd rather get skewered and burned alive than wear skirts and shorts."

"Whatever you say, Grandma. Here, hold on to me," Cess held out her free arm to me."Hold on tight. Although this stream seems shallow, it still doesn't hurt to be careful, right?"

Clutching her arm, we went into the water.

We were almost reaching the other end when I heard a growl echo from the side we came from before we crossed the streams.

With widened eyes, I dug my nails into Cess' arm, halting our pace.

"Did you...did you hear THAT?" I looked over at Cess who also stood still, brows knitted together as if she heard it before.

"Hey,hey,dude,quit the random creepiness," I whisper-shouted."I'm asking if you-"

_Another growl._

"Ssshhh, stay quiet," she whispered, a bit too calm for my liking. Either she's been here before(which I highly doubt) or she's just got the Tomb Raider skills to back her up. I mean, to back US up.

"Don't look behind you and just wade through the stream as if you've heard nothing. Come on, do as I say."

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, the coldness of the stream's water adding to my anxiety. Still, with lots of questions in my mind(none of them sensible, as usual), I took a deep breath and let Cess lead me through.

_Another growl._

Cess pushed me to dry land first, probably preventing me from turning my always-curious head around.I winced as I tried to get up. I blinked a few times to gain some understanding on the situation.

_Damn it, with everything that's going on now..._

Cess, however, was quicker than me and was already standing up, surveying what's behind me.

_Holy Mary and all the saints, what's behind me, what's behind us before we finished crossing the stream. I almost forgot._

Growls were heard yet again.

I blinked, trying to process the sound. Did it sound...multiple just now? I turned around to stare at the side where we came from.

_And kids, there goes the biggest regret I've ever suffered in my life._

_Loudest scream too, that I've ever emitted in my 18 years of life._

I felt Cess put a hand over my mouth as she grabbed me and fled.

"Goddamn it," she swore as we made a ran for it."Don't scream like your usual banshee self or we'll attract more of these filthy Orcs!"

"Filthy forks?" I shouted. "Why are you joking about eating utensils when those deformed spawns of Satan are on our HEELS?"

Glaring at her and her attempts at untimely humor, I doubled my running speed. Princess did the same.

"I know you live for the adrenaline rush, Cess, but I did not know you also live for these life-or-death situations!"

Annoyed, Cess shouted back, "Just run unless you want your first boyfriend to be an Orc, TRIXIE!"

I didn't need to be told twice.

Cess and I ran until the forest was a blur. I heard water sloshing from the streams, and vaguely I realized, the Forks have caught up with us. The monsters have crossed the darn stream.

_This it. We're being chased to death._

I could feel an asthma attack coming up again, my airways tightening and squeezing itself for air, but I pushed down the need to stop.

_No, no, no. Resting's for later. Getting the Forks lost is top priority._

My lungs were heaving, begging for oxygen. My hands flung wildly at my sides as Cess made a turn to the left and I did the same. In my peripheral vision, I managed to catch a glimpse again of the Fork monsters. Although they were just 5 feet tall, it's their dark expressions that will really make you run, and vomit as you do so. Saliva dripping from their chins, malicious eyes burning for their preys, even without them growling the intent is clear.

_We want your blood. Sucking you dry. Eating you alive. Draining you out._

The growls were getting closer. These... five Forks chasing us are obviously WAY too hungry for comfort.

An arrow whizzed by me, making me run faster. _Shit, they REALLY ARE some kind of cannibals._

Ducking from another arrow shot, I began shouting at Cess, "They've got bows and arrows, dude! THEY'VE GOT MOTHER-FATHER BOWS AND ARROWS!"

My feet hurt. My lungs hurt. But if that would mean surviving from these arrow-shooting hungry Forks, I'll go all Maze-Runner on this shit, thank you.

It took me a minute or two to realize that Cess stopped running and that she was also motioning for me to do the same.

"It's okay, now, Trix! We're safe now, we're safe now," she shouted back, panting. I heard more arrows fly overhead, with growls of pain now coming out from the five Forks who were after us.

Stunned, I stopped with a halt and stared as their twisted, dark bodies hit the ground. Blood seeped out, a confirmation of their death.

_So it wasn't the Forks after all? Damn! My cousin is really the incarnation of Lara Croft. Or Katniss Everdeen. Hidden archery skills and all that stuff..._

Cess' back was now turned as she began talking to...wait, who are those people? Am I actually seeing them seated on a horse? With old-looking torches lit with fire too?

Feeling dizzy, I weakly squinted through my eyeglasses and made my way to Cess so I could clearly see-"

Strong hands gripped me in place, preventing me from moving any further.

**"Do not move,"** a cold, hard voice spoke. **"If you wish for your heads to still be in tact with your bodies, do not attempt any movement."**

My heart began to pound again in fear. Faulty airways still constricting, I tried to speak, but all that came out was a small gasp.

_It sounded like a warning. Or a death threat, maybe? The language was too foreign for me to understand, the accent too strange and the voice too hypnotizing._

Still squinting my eyes, I looked up.

Intimidating, authoritative, blue eyes met my dark brown ones.

Mindlessly, I gripped my inhaler in my pocket as if it would save me from the fear, the dizziness and the feelings of heated awareness choking my lungs. My heart rate sped up, my entire face feeling like it was set aflame. I felt my common sense abandon me as my lips parted to make one huge "O".

His grip tightened, glaring eyes still looking down at me.

I shivered.

At the back of my mind, I knew.

I've never had an asthma attack like this before.

* * *

**A/N: **_Wahay, I'm still alive and kicking, you guuuys! Although I'm not so sure if you'll find that piece of news "fun" since I left this story hanging for, like, almost three months? Yeah, I know I deserve to face the great serpents of the North for being such a lazy-ass author. Yep,I also deserve to get my face burned,way more than Thranduil's. OMG, my fangirling feels... __***sniffs***_  
_So, unnecessary babble aside, I want to give a HUGE SHOUT-OUT to the three people I deceived to hit that Follow button: __** Cameja333**__ , __** Sovereignty3**__ and __** ankula**__ . Now Mirkwood will be mine-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAehehehem. __***coughs due to eating chocolate ice cream for three days straight***_

_But seriously, I love you guys as much as I love food. May King Thranduil and Prince Legolas visit you in your dreams. __** :")))**_

_Especially __** Sovereignty3**__ who did all three: Review, Favorite and Follow! Your review made me smile, dear...so someone actually takes time to read these notes. But does that mean you only loved the A/N and not the story itself? Haha, kidding!_  
_More will be discussed and explained in the next chapter, so see y'all there! For the meantime, let us talk about Tom Hiddleston and how his Twitter selfies look SOOO...oops,sorry! Wrong fandom. Teehee!__** *runs off before everyone starts throwing rocks at her**__* XD_


	3. The Second Flame:ADHD-Inspired Part II

**The Second Flame: ADHD-Inspired Part II**

_**"Sometimes, I'm terrified of my heart; of its constant hunger for whatever it is it wants. The way it starts and stops." –Edgar Allan Poe**_

* * *

When Elven King Thranduil examined the trespassing human who was squinting at him as if he was one of the Orcs Legolas killed, his eyes twitched in annoyance.

Her mouth was opening and closing, resembling that of a fish'. Strange…circular mirrors covering her eyes and perched at the top of her nose reflected some of the moon's light. Her breathing was ragged, irregular, and Thranduil could hear her heartbeat pounding loud and fast. He just found himself even more irked with the human's dumbfounded gestures.

"Such great but insolent pretense," Thranduil could not help but scoff aloud.

_So this is how Lord Sauron wishes to play. Bring a little human or two from what seems like another very different realm from Mirkwood. Send them off to my lands; enable them with some kind of sorcery that will let them pass the Crimson Stream, without any single casualty._

He did not even realize that he said these thoughts aloud, and he did not even care. However, the human in front of him seemed to finally grasp what he was saying, for she meekly turned her head to the side and uttered, "W-w-wait, what are you talking about?"

Thranduil chuckled in response, but it was a chuckle all devoid of humor.

"By ye gods, the little thing speaks. And I believe it could also form queries, too."

The human, now realizing she was being mocked, turned even redder, if possible.

Thranduil merely smirked in response. With a flick of his hand, he turned his head to the side to address his elven guards.

"Have you found anything in their…satchel?"

"What in the actual fuckery are you humanoids doing?" The human's other companion shouted. "I thought you were going to help us! You're talking in these alien languages and then you go ransacking through my sling bag as if there's a time bomb there or-"

"Silence," Legolas commanded sternly. He motioned for two elven guards to hold the sputtering woman captive as he began to empty the contents of the said satchel.

"You have no right to come up with demands or threats when both of you ARE seemingly the threats."

Thranduil raised one eyebrow. _Seemingly_, eh. His son's soft heard towards dwarves, especially humans, never changed.

"Threats?" The woman continued spouting her mouth off in disbelief. "Are you mongoloids saying that me and Trixie are here because we want to harm you? That is the most fucked-up thing I've ever heard of! We are just innocent lost teenagers who were supposed to hold a slumber par-"

"Ada," Legolas called out, efficiently cutting her off. "I think you may need to see this."

In his right hand, he held out a black book with intricate golden designs on the cover.

Thranduil reached for the book, flipping through the pages nonchalantly. Within minutes, he closed it and gave a half-smile.

"Ah, the black book of Sauron," Thranduil acknowledged. "Brimming with the darkest of spells that only he could understand, but nevertheless, we are all too familiar with its intent. Pray tell, little mad ones: how did you obtain this…wonderful book in your keep?"

Emotionless sarcasm laced his voice, undertones of barely-contained anger underneath.

"Princess obtained it from a Renaissance fair in school," the human in front of him gulped out. She then tried to straighten up, as if it would help improve the innocent image she was projecting.

As far as Thranduil was concerned, she failed to do so.

"S-s-he cast a spell for fun from it, the party tricks kind. You know, those appear-and-disappear magic shown on TV? Princess always does those things for fun…it was all just for fun, we swear. She made a, um, miscalculation and…when we woke up, we were just, uh, here."

Thranduil offered an arched eyebrow as a reply. "And how could your minds...fathom that I would, in all honesty, believe your claims?"

"Trixie doesn't even need to properly explain it to you dumbasses, "Princess chimed in."I have already repeated our situation like an abandoned Taylor Swift record the first time I ran into your arrow-shooting hands! I just really misunderstood the meaning of the spell that's why-"

"A human _princess_ who lives her life by practicing sorcery," Thranduil scoffed again. "And the other human is that princess' _servant_. And both of you are on this _unfortunate_ quest on my lands to please your overlord, may I assume?"

Turning to look at the "princess" who was still being held captive by Legolas and the guards, Thranduil said, "By the gods, such a pity. An exquisite human…princess…who let herself and her servant be swayed by Sauron's darkness. Your beauty is wasted with such… _an incompetent mind_, princess. "

"What the ACTUAL FUCKERY are you ranting about? My actual name_ is_ Princess, but I am _no_ royal princess. And who is this Sauron-guy?" Princess asked indignantly.

Trixie backed up her cousin. Thranduil half-smirked, noticing some changes in her behavior. Her dark brown eyes sparkled with fiery intensity he knew she had all along, meekness now gone.

_Meekness and Sauron do not mix. Careful with your deception, wench._

"Hold up, are you saying that my cousin here has an incompetent mind? Shouldn't the word 'incompetent' fit _you_ and your band of…cosplaying freaks complete with pretend swords and stuff since YOU are the ones who don't want to understand that we're lost, we're innocent, and we have no FREAKING CLUE on who or what you are getting your hackles all hyped up about! You just dragged my cousin, groped me like some forest troll and did not even bother introducing yourselves…nor get to know our names properly!"

The girl was about to shout ridiculous words yet again but Thranduil interrupted her.

"And why should I care to even address you with your names? When you will both rot in the dungeons, your minuscule existence diminishing quicker than I could blink."

Princess gasped out her disbelief, running out of words on how their situation seems to get bleaker and bleaker as time passes by.

"You are totally pulling my leg here. You gotta be kidding me."

Achieving the desired reaction from Sauron's subjects, Thranduil closed his eyes as if everything was one huge amusing irony.

"Jest I not, I assure you wholeheartedly. Unless, of course, you are finally touched by your common sense and confess, which may make me…_think_ these arrangements through for the second time."

"But there's nothing to confess," Princess defensively replied. "Just because someone _accidentally_ stumbles into your stupid territory doesn't mean we're psychotic killers or anything!"

"The story, my lady, is quite different when they stumble through your territory with one of the most dangerous books in hand, straight from the enemy."

"But-"

Thranduil decided he'd had more than enough of dealing with Sauron's babbling accomplices.

"Tauriel," he sharply called out, turning his head again to the side."Chain both of these liars' hands. Prepare the horses. We will be heading back to continue this… pleasantry Sauron has graced us with. Make haste."

"As you wish, my liege," Tauriel replied with a submissive bow. With a graceful gait, she began complying with Thranduil's orders.

Unable to contain her frustration, Trixie shouted, "The fuck you think you can do that! I'll call the police, or the authorities, or even the fucking President himself, to assassinate that…over-assuming cosplaying ass of yours out of our damned sight. Who the_ FUCK_ do you, you, you-" The girl pointed to Legolas, his Thranduil and to Tauriel who was currently binding her hands, "-and your lunatic buddies there think _YOU_ ARE?"

Thranduil simply raised his eyebrows in contempt at her outburst.

"Holding that façade of innocence close would not benefit you, or the princess you serve there, better. "

With a pause, he added, "It must be tiring to constantly pretend as something you are truly not. "

Flicking his hand in dismissal, Thranduil started walking away, his elven guards closely following behind him. Legolas and Tauriel began leading Princess and Trixie away when Thranduil spoke again.

"Perhaps a little _questioning_ and putting you under lock and key will have you…_enlightening_ me with your alliance to Sauron."

"If you WANT to be ENLIGHTENED so much, you should have just told me so I could gladly get Princess' lighter, throw it at you and LIGHT it up on your sorry ass until YOU GET CONSUMED AND EXPLODE IN FLAMES, you fucking _bastard_!" Trixie quickly retorted with surprising venom, feeling the heady surge of adrenaline rush within her again.

Utter silence and stillness.

The elven guards tried their hardest not to drop their jaws in shock, although one of them failed and began staring at Trixie as if she should be struck by lightning as soon as the words left her mouth.

Tauriel stopped in the process of climbing up her horse, concern showing on her face.

Legolas glanced at Trixie, then to his Ada, then back to Trixie again.

All their expressions seem to be agreeing on the same thought.

_She did not just say that._

Princess, now tied and standing alongside Legolas who was seated on a horse, took note of all their reactions.

She's the bad, adventurous girl, sure, but when it comes to mental prowess, debates and all that serious shit, she knew Trixie won't go down without a fight, especially when emotionally charged. That trait, coupled with her quirky ADHD tendencies…Princess braced herself for the worst.

The air crackled with tension sharper than a knife's.

After a moment's silence, Thranduil's voice was heard.

"FLAMES, you dare say?" Walking slowly towards where Tauriel and Trixie were, he closed his eyes again, but this time, there was no amusement, no smirking and no hint of emotion in his face at all. His posture was stiff, his steps long and menacing as if cornering his prey.

Trixie swallowed. _This is the part when the consequences of being weirdly me kick in._

"FLAMES, you dare _IMPOSE_ me with?"

Thranduil's face stopped just inches in front of her, his eyes half-opened as if pitying her. But his dark expression told Trixie otherwise. She started trembling in fear and backed away into Tauriel's horse behind her. She let the moonlight reflected off her glasses shield her eyes from the fearful sight of this...cosplaying nut-job losing his temper.

With a jolt, Trixie felt her eyeglasses being ripped away from her eyes, making her gasp. It tumbled to the ground, its lenses shattering. Before she could instinctively reach for it, Thranduil forcefully held her by the shoulders and growled out.

"Sauron has trained you _disgustingly well_ about me and my ways, I must admit, but it has come to my attention that he has not trained you to _control_ that poisonous tongue of yours to SURVIVE. I am honored to actually be granted the _PLEASURE_ to teach you SO."

As Thranduil said the word 'pleasure', Trixie shivered again.

From fear or something else, she did not know.

"You keep on claiming in your defense that you do not know who and what I am, the reasoning behind your insolence. Very well then, my innocent damsel, let me imprint onto your mind your _FIRST_ LESSON."

Gripping her tighter, Thranduil enunciated each word menacingly.

"I am _Thranduil_ Oropherion, the _King_ of Mirkwood, the king of _THIS_ realm. And YOU, Sauron's little minx, will have to face the _TORTUROUS_ aftermath your filthy words and suspicious actions have caused."

Thranduil's eyes were now fully open, glaring her into submissive, frightened pieces.

"_Burn each and every possession_ in their satchel save Sauron's book. Prepare the other dungeon as well, Tauriel. Perhaps it would be more fitting than we actually realize."

* * *

**A/N:** _***leans back on office chair like a boss and does her best meme-inspired pose***__ Well, that escalated quickly, bruh. It took me almost two days in creating this chapter. Let's be honest: Thranduil is one of the most difficult characters to write about, especially now that superb Lee Pace is the one who portrayed him: such snobbish royalty, yet deep inside, there lies this...heartwarming duality! I guess that's what makes him so AWESOME . _

_My shout-outs for this chapter first go to __** angeloditenebre**__ for Following this story. Welcome to this crazy world I invented to torture my fellow writers and readers!Nah, kidding._

_Then, also sending X's and O's to __** alexma**__ for Following, Favorite-ing and also Reviewing. Did you know your review inspired me to get up from my afternoon nap and force myself to actually FINISH this chappie? True story! To answer your question, nope, she's not Japanese, but they ARE Asian. Although you made me consider if I should add clearer...Japanese elements to this story. There aren't many Middle Earth stories there that has some Asian mix into it, you know. And since being a non-conformist is one of my notable traits...why not, right? And yeah, thank youuu. You're cool too, dear. :")))_

_Lastly, I want to thank this anonymous reviewer named __** walor**__. Hey you, why aren't you making an account here yet? Hahaha. In response to your question, well, let's see, shall we? And yep, I know those giddy Thranduil feels. Just seeing him on the latest trailer of Battle Of The 5 Armies makes blood squirt out of my nose. Them damn drop-dead gorgeous elves. They'll be the death of us. __**#fangirling **_

_In order to finish this chapter, I watched Thranduil's scenes from DOS and observed how he speaks and acts, his choices of words...I even analyzed pictures of him in Google just to take a good look at his eyes and his different expressions. I took references from other characters who had the same demeanors/traits as him: Damon Salvatore, Loki Laufeyson, Kaname Kuran...you name it. Then, I began listening to songs that seemed to reflect his different sides. You know, songs like __**AWOLNATION's "Sail" and "Kaname Kuran's Theme" from Vampire Knight**__. Today, while doing the drafts for this chapter I was continuously listening to __**Taylor Swift's "Out Of The Woods", Ella Henderson's "All Again" and finally, Kanon Wakeshima's "Still Doll"**__, during the part wherein Thranduil lost his temper due to Trixie's careless mention of "flames and fire". Yep, I know. Don't worry, I'll give you all equal chances to beat up my OC. But for now, remember: patience is a virtue! xP_

_**Just some additional notes about this piece of fiction, if you guys don't mind:**__  
This story will mostly be AU. While I may use their names, the kingdom...it would still be entirely based on my imagination. I'm putting my own twists to it. So if ever I decide that Legolas should end up with a unicorn...nah, kidding,hahaha! But not about the AU part. I won't change my mind.  
When you want to understand more of Trixie's personality, think of Jennifer Lawrence. Lots and lots of ADHD and unfiltered thoughts that just come out of her mouth. I think it would really be entertaining if our Mirkwood buddies here would meet someone innocent, hyper-active and (oops), unapologetic-ally honest. You'll see more of her babbling, genki side in the later chapters. :D  
As for Princess' personality, think of the popular bad girl in your school minus the ice queen attitude. She's the more experienced and adventurous one, having lots of friends and the opposite of Trixie: lots and lots of FILTERS. She's the one who loves to experiment, may it be with her love life and yep...with the spell. You'll see more of her, uh, naughty side in the later chapters. May the gods help the men of Mirkwood, lol.  
The story revolves around one main concept in life I am mostly fascinated with: the term, "Opposites attract". So maybe...you could guess who would end up with who? ;)_

Laters, babyyy.


	4. The Third Flame:When In Middle Earth

**The Third Flame: When In Middle-Earth **

**_"We are so different, but opposites attract. So my hope kept growing and, I never looked back."-Anonymous_**

* * *

"I guess we could understand that…Prince Legolas," I heard Cess say outside the dungeon's doors. Sparing one last glance at the human skulls that were carelessly scattered at the dungeon's dark corners, I shivered for the th time.

Turning my head away, I started to walk towards the door when it was swung open by none other than the archer guy who rummaged through Cess' purse in the forest an hour ago.

"Dafuq, dude," I muttered, looking at the both of them. "Why is that meanie the one escorting you? Where did he take you? Did he torture you or something? I swear to God, if you ever did anything to my cou-"

"I have not inflicted the lady any kind of harm," the guy who Cess called 'Legolas', said.

"My…Ada merely questioned her in regards to your true identities, motives and your overlord Sauron. "

"A-da? Is that King Barbie's nickname?" I asked, getting a little annoyed with the way all of them seem to Shakespeare-talk.

"Trix, 'Ada' means 'father'," Cess was the one to reply.

I just shook my head.

"Ugh, you're getting involved with their Shakespeare-talk too," I clucked my tongue wearily. "Fine, whatever. So, how did the…questioning go? "

I looked at Legolas. "Did your _Ada_ finally hit his haughty head, bled to death and now we could freely plot evil ways to escape this insane asylum?"

"I offer my deep apologies if my Ada has regarded you both with naught but contempt and suspicion," Legolas replied, his response not at all what I expected.

_Weird boy. He seems so polite to us, in contrast to his madman of a father. Maybe, he's kind of on our side?_

"But you must understand that the realm's nemesis, Lord Sauron, is constantly prowling for any weakness of this kingdom. We have not heard from him as of late. We were taken by surprise when both of you appeared at our forests: uncommon and unrecognized humans, with Sauron's black book in your satchel. My father is always gravely concerned when it comes to such matters, hence his reason for establishing various means of…warding other creatures but us elves to set foot here in Mirkwood."

"Trust me," I replied, still weary. "I did not want to set even a _single toe_ in my foot here either."

Wait: _elves?_ Legolas mentioned "_us elves"_. Staring at him with narrowed eyes, I began thinking.

_Legolas…Mirkwood…he says Ada means father…Lord Sauron..._

That's when it hit me. My little brother back at home used to force onto me _all_ his fan-boy rants about this.

"Lord Of The Rings," I concluded aloud. "The Hobbit, that darn Tolkien…_of course_! So you are some wanna-be elves, huh?"

Legolas tilted his head to the side, as if he had never something like this in his entire life.

I shook my head again and gave him one of my small smiles. At least the pieces are falling together.

_And it's not as serious as I thought it was before. Relief, here we cooome! _

_King of Mirkwood…Oropherion…Tauriel…_

"Oh, yes, you got me there. The gestures, the long-flowing golden hair, the atmosphere of this darn place…whew, Lord Of The Rings fandoms are really dedicated, aren't they? Although I'm not a fan of all this shit…dammit, Cess, you REALLY read the wrong spell! Now we're here at set, interrupting their break from shooting and all. But I'm not complaining, who says I am…gawd, how did you guys do it?"

"Uh, Trixie, " Cess called out, with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"I must say, Mr. Orlando Bloom, it's a great honor to meet you," I held out my hand to this 'Legolas' cosplayer with a half-grin. "How's Justin Bieber and Miranda Kerr treating you so far?"

"May I ask of this 'orlando'?" Legolas asked, confusion scrunching his flawless, youthful features. "Is it one of the growing roses in my Ada's garden I have yet to hear of?"

"Oh, please," I answered, amused. "No need to be so in character! You could revert to your own chill human personality. We won't mind, I promise."

I tried hard not to laugh, although a giggle came out or two. It didn't sound cheerful though. It sounded hysterical.

_Of course it would. For a moment I was led to believe dragons exist and we will be sentenced to death or something._

_We have King Barbie and his minions to blame for this._

"Your servant, princess, quite astounds me, "I heard Legolas say to Cess. "Are you certain she have not truly induced…a single drop of liquor or whatsoever?"

"Liquor?" Cess replied, eyebrows raised. "As in, beer, wine? Ah, nope, she did not. She does not."

Under her breath, Cess muttered, "If you only knew. She doesn't even need one to actually ACT and THINK like one."

Legolas continued to glance at me with speculative confusion. I was about to shout, _Hey, I heard that_, to Cess when something caught my eye.

"You even have those pointed elf ears to match!" I wondered aloud, this time genuinely fascinated. Although I am no fan of J.R.R. Tolkien and his books, I would not pass up the chance to actually touch realistic props, those adorable pointy ears included!

_Who knows, maybe along with his autograph, Legolas would actually let us take them home as souvenir._

_My The-Hobbit-obsessed little brother would totally envy me and dig this_, I thought, my previous intentions to retort now forgotten.

Without even realizing it, I walked up to Legolas, reached for both of his ears and pulled at it.

_Hard._

A pained yelp echoed through the kingdom's halls, mingling with a woman's intervening shouts of "Wait, no, Trixie, not Legolas' ears, _anything_ but his ears! They're _real_, they're SENSITI-"

"My lady, I believe you should _order_ your servant to-"

"STOP COVERING IT! I JUST WANT TO TOUCH-Hey, did they glue this on you or something? It won't-"

"Trixie, THAT WILL NEVER COM-"

Knitting my eyebrows in a mix of confusion, concentration and irritation (don't ask me how I felt all three at once: I just did), I tugged even harder.

"My l-lady, your _SERVANT_ is _HURTING_-"

"REMOVE THE GLUE, DAMMIT! STOP ACTING AS IF YOU'RE REA-"

I felt myself being lightly pulled away by a scowling Cess, with Legolas lightly pushing me , I realized, he was still being gentle despite my absurd theatrics.

I looked at my fingers. Besides short strands of golden hair, I remained empty-handed.

I spared a glance at Legolas who was slightly rubbing his pointed ears. They became red from my harsh pulling. Cess was looking at me, as if sending me a message.

And I did not like what her expression was telling me.

Let's just say I did not sleep that night.

Tossing and turning, the fine line between reality and fantasy blurring, my head swam. The darkness brought out an all-too familiar sense of deja vu, the coldness weakening my already weak bones.

I cursed Legolas' Ada: King Barbie, as I would like to call him.

_All that conceited jerk's fault. He should be the one who's losing sleep, not me._

"And here I was, thinking there was no rest for the wicked," I grumbled to myself.

"Maybe there really isn't. It's just not the kind of 'rest' that is synonymous to 'sleep'," Cess replied quietly.

Before I could even ask how on Earth she heard my low whisper only intended for my ears, she turned her back on me and laid down on the floor.

"Nighty-night, Trix-trix."

* * *

**A/N:**_Some of my grandparents from the US are coming back here to the Philippines, so for the following days, I might not be able to update. You know, those stressful relative get-togethers and stuff? Yep, I dread those too, for some reason. ***sighs*** Anyway, to make it up to you guys, I decided to write and upload two chapters in one day! There you go, darlings. Hope you find this chapter amusing in a way, because I was giggling while I was typing this. Y'know, a little fun before Thrandy interrogates Trixie next and well...shit happens, again. Poor Legolas, though. X) _

_Kisses of love and gratitude to ** pervychan1** who started Following this story! **:D**_

_Songs used while creating this chapter: **Goong's/Princess Hours' "Dancing Teddy"** (when Trixie was humoring Legolas)** and then "Shalala" by Song Hye Ko from the Korean drama "Full House" **(when Trixie finally found out that Legolas' ears are real, elves are real, their situation is real...oh myyy). I think these two songs really suit what happened in this chapter: bitter-sweetness and all that.  
__You're welcome, K-Pop and K-drama fans. ***bows graciously* **_


	5. The Fourth Flame:In Red,Orange,Yellow

**The Fourth Flame: In Red, Orange, Yellow I Spin**

**_"_****_Sleep. Those little slices of death. How I loathe them."-Edgar Allan Poe_**

* * *

Thranduil did not sleep that night, either.

Lying in his bedchambers, his cold blue eyes were wide open as if he was to bore holes into the ceiling. Long, slender fingers gripped the sheets around him as he grit his teeth inwardly, trying to regain composure.

Attempt as he might, Thranduil had been losing sleep for continuous nights now. There was nothing he could do to remedy it-he was only left to wake up every night, feeling more fragile than glass as he sits up all of a sudden, gasping and willing the memories to leave him in peace.

But alas, they were too many. And no matter how much Thranduil braced himself, steeled his soul from the impact of the flashbacks.

_Orders. They were following orders from someone, hissing it out as if they were actually taking pride in their vileness as well as their afore-mentioned lord._

**_"_****_Your recklessness shall naught be taken for bravery nor does it deserve to be commended! You have led thousands of elves to their demise; you have led half of this kingdom to its downfall. In spite of all I've taught you, you have chased after Lady Mindenil without any second thoughts, sparing naught even a single glance towards our subjects!"_**

_A young, foolish elven lad was he, indeed. _

_Overcame with such rage and distress over the wicked Northern serpents that held his wife captive, he reveled in the temporary blindness his turmoil of emotions caused. Thranduil secretly led most of Mirkwood's elven army for battle, two days ahead of his Ada's command. Under the faintest daylight, they began marching towards the North, Thranduil's determination to slay the serpents and free his wife only strengthening each_ _time._

**_"_****_You insist upon my bearings to wait? To twiddle my thumbs until they form a knot unbreakable, I cannot even reach for my swords? My beloved wife is in terrible need of me, Ada!"_**

_But foolishness knows no heeding, pays no mind. When it is fueled further by emotions of the heart, it consumes everything and everyone in its path._

_**"**__**Can you not say the same for our subjects, my naïve son? Oh, do not humor me: you cannot, after all. Even if you say you can, your actions boasting of errs beg to differ! How could that conscience of yours live with the fact that you chose one elven woman for the greater good?"**_

_A burning inferno of red danced in his blurry vision: taunting him, mocking him. Split-second screams of agony broke out into the night sky as he collapsed to his knees, staggering._

It's as if time sped up. One minute everything made sense. The moment he looked up, only a white, flowing dress remained on the ground.

_Thranduil thought he tried his hardest to keep up. Had he always not? Had he usually not?_

_It should have been a masterpiece. Whenever Mindenil wears it, it always is._

_But the masterpiece stood no chance as it lay forgotten underneath the scattered ashes. Most of his comrades were diminished to naught but piles and piles of charcoal-tainted flesh. If it weren't for his Ada and his army's immediate rescue, a rescue that he could gladly live without, he and his remaining soldiers would have perished as well.__The serpents of the North were defeated, and with a final hiss of flames, blood pooling on the ground, tinting the ashes with bright yet sickening shades of red._

_Victory was had. Victory was celebrated. Victory came and go, tales pouring out from one eager elf's mouth to another. __To Thranduil's ears, the sounds resembled that of defeat._

_When Thranduil returned home to Mirkwood with his Ada and less than half of the kingdom's original army, to say everything had changed was a truly pain-inducing understatement._

_**"Why didn't you listen to the King?"**__ A small child, from the gathering crowd on the sides, stumbled out of nowhere in front of Thranduil's elk. __**"My Ada decided to go along with you and now he's dead! Nana told me if only you…you listened and w-waited...you s-s-should h-have…"**_

_The child dressed in rags knelt with her wobbly knees, desperately clasping her hands together as if praying to Thranduil._

_**"**__**Bring my father back with your elven magic, my Prince! You k-k-killed him…YOU KILLED HIM! Bring my father back, my Ada b-b-ack!"  
**__  
Thranduil did not even have to look at the crowd forming beside his marching army to see that they all shared the same sentiments. _

_Murmurs and statements were exchanged faster than bird's flight, but not even a single word calls to Thranduil's understanding. Unruliness started among the commoners, but Thranduil was already beyond hearing._

**_"_****_Look at his face! The royal scoundrel still survived with only burns marring his flesh while my beloved brother was completely devou-"_**

**_"_****_Serves the Prince right: his features being twisted like that must be the Valars' way of making him-"_**

**_"_****_Ae*, he resembles a blood-thirsty Orc's face, Nana! Did he eat everyone in the arm-"_**

**_"_****_Din!*"_**_Thranduil vaguely heard his father shout. __**"Ego!*"**_

_How ironic our subjects are. They used to shout my name like a grand, joyful cry. Now they whisper it as if all my fingers are constantly coated with their dearly departed's blood._

_Thranduil knew they were gravely mistaken._

_Because there wasn't blood._

_There were _**ashes**_. _

_The kingdom's gates closed behind them. Sobbing, pleadings and curses were still being heard outside as the elven guards started dismissing them._

Thranduil's hands fisted on his sides.

_**"**__**Now both elven villagers and royalty ridicule you and your ability to rule and take over the throne after you all but showed us such a great display of naïvety! I do not wish for any more grandiose disgrace to befall this royal family, son-"**_

**_"_****_If you were placed in this predicament, you would have done the same, Ada! "_**

His father chuckled.

**_"I would never be placed in such complexities, my child. It's my head, my mind, which presides over every matter I hold authority on-never the 'heart' or 'emotions' you seem to be so fond of."_**

_When the time came for Thranduil to finally ascend to the throne and become Mirkwood's King, his father lay on his own bed, contentedly praising him for his changes in his once docile character and gentle, weak ways._

**_"_****_This is the start. A beginning, springing forth anew,"_**_his Ada used to repeat._

_A beginning of how it all ever ends, Thranduil would think over and over again in response._

**_"_****_You are now the King of Mirkwood, Thranduil Oropherion, my son. You can no longer insist on the privilege of obeying your so-called 'heart'."_**

_Liar._

Thunder rumbled, shattering Thranduil out of his current reverie.

Lightning flashed, its light illuminating the mirror in his bedchamber. Thranduil's eyes shifted to his reflection there, staring emotionless at the burnt half of his face.

Lightning flashed yet again, this time accompanied with the soft pitter-patter of rain.

**_"_****_Thranduil, my love, do not think of me as a weakling, but I am afraid of these…hithui* and firith* days. Why must tears from the heavens pour, in all honesty? And why must it be as loud as a drum?"_**

**_"_****_Melin le*, Thranduil. Uivelin le*."_**

**_"_****_Melithon le anuir*, my precious Prince. We shall always hold this promise of forever close to our hearts. Thranduil, do you not agree? My beloved, forever…?"_**

_Liar._

His light, his life, his love. The other half of him ripped his beating heart out of his chest, and embraced the Valars' light with it.

Never to be seen.

Never to be touched.

Never to be kissed.

_Never to come back._

Bursting with barely restrained emotions, Thranduil headed to the mirror.

In one swift move, the mirror broke into uneven pieces, the remnants falling onto his feet and the floor.

Blood trickled from his right hand, fingers still clenched in a trembling fist.

"Your Highness," a voice suddenly came from outside his chamber's doors."Shall I head to the dungeons at this moment for the questioning of the second human captive?"

Thranduil, who was still staring at what was left in his shattered mirror, did not answer. Instead, he closed his eyes slowly.

Tauriel took King Thranduil's silence as approval.

"Very well then, my lord, I shall take my leave. Consider the questioning done."

Bowing her head in respect, Tauriel was about to leave when Thranduil spoke from his chamber.

"Dartho*, Tauriel. I have…contemplated that the second human ward of Sauron would be more…cooperative and submissive in my presence. I shall be the one to question her personally. Ego*."

"As you wish, Your Highness," Tauriel tried not to wince as she bid her respects once again and left.

For some reason, she pitied the second human woman. Tauriel could only imagine her King's intimidating eyes when interrogating information out of suspicious captives and prisoners. The human would inevitably be at his mercy. Her feisty nature at the wrong time definitely earned her more of the King's usual contempt and distaste.

Tauriel compressed her lips into a straight line and continued walking.

In his bedchambers, Thranduil fully clothed himself and turned to the window. Rain was heavily pounding, the storm matching the chaotic stirrings within his soul.

_The conflict inside me could wait. The matters about Lord Sauron, however, cannot._

He recalled all gibberish the little human spouted as she, and the princess she was serving, was dragged by Tauriel to the dungeons. It was a tireless ramble, the expected statements that Thranduil was bored to death of hearing when his guards would imprison someone.

However, it was not what she said. It was how she said it.

"_I'm innocent, Princess is innocent, you stuck-up excuse of a King Barbie!" _She was shouting._ "How could you be so unfeeling and dumb to actually lock up people who haven't done a single thing to you? You are the King here for bejeezus' sake, you should be able to feel and sense when someone is really telling the truth! You're letting those suspicions in your huge Barbie mind cloud your intuition or feelings or whatever-you-call-it, and let me tell you, that coldness doesn't make you a rightful King at all—it makes you a goddamn-"_

Her dark brown eyes were shining, defiance and irritation shining with a mix of something else.

_Innocence. Truthfulness._

The way he looked when he still knew who he was and Mindenil was still-

_Liar._

Thranduil smiled, mirthless, at his raindrop-streaked reflection on the window.

_Liars, all of you. Each and every single one of you._

* * *

**A/N:**_And now my creative juices have been squeezed out dry to its limit. Hahaha, deym. ***facepalms***_  
_For the record, my posh (balik-bayan) grandparents here still haven't eaten me alive since I'm the anti-social kind. Along with my anti-social uncles(yep, I'm not the only weird one here, don't worry x) we holed ourselves up in my room and had back-to-back horror movie marathons: starting with **"Dead Silence","Coming Soon","Mirrors 2" and "Final Destination 2"**. And although I'm veryyy thankful that I'm so not my old scaredy-cat-self anymore, my vocal chords did not agree with . ***sniffs***_  
_Anyway! Enough of me, and more of you guys who sent so much LOVE while I'm screaming my heart out over decapitated bodies and prowling ghosts. :")))_

_A quick but heartfelt thank you to for Following this story. Why not Favorite too, bruh? Lol,hahaha,don't get me wrong: I'm still ~!_

_To these seven anonymous guests who prefer baffling the heck out of me when it comes to your identities instead of just creating an FF account here, a huge, HUUUGE shout-out to all of ya:_  
_** lalaladyloopsy** -Thank you very much. You're awesome too,girl! I'll try to continue this...insanity. Hahaha! _**x)**  
_** Zenzen908** -Whoa, really? So someone actually thinks my playlist for each chapter is decent? OMG, you're making me cry. Lol, thank youuuu! And yes, I am Asian too, a Filipina...are you Pinoy too? Let me know, so I don't feel forever alone here in FF! **:D**_  
_** Mrs. Thranduilion**- Let me fangirl over your chosen username, buddy, if you don't mind! About Thranduil's depictions...aw, thank you. Stay interested, faithful reader!_  
_Are you all on a mission to make my heart melt or what? Because you guys are doing a great, GREEEAT job at it. ***sniffs***_  
_** Guest** -Thank you very much for the compliments! Glad to see some readers here enjoy something from a new perspective and style. As for my sense of humor...oh, well. IDK what to say to that. As far as other people have been concerned, I'm pretty weird. Trixie's personality is actually based on me. ***shrugs***_  
_** Chris** - Is your last name 'Hemsworth'?Lol, I hope it is! But whether it is or not, thank youuu, my friend. And yep, you nailed it:if you consider fifth-grader as young,haha. What I really started to do when I was a child was singing and reading. Keep on reading this fic! ***blows virtual kisses***_  
_** ImmaLEGGYFAN3** -I'm a Legolas fan too, although I'm hopelessly in love with Thranduil,hihihi. Again, suuuper thankful that my story makes you feel things...it means I'm becoming more of an effective writer! Yaaaay._  
_** xcupcakeloverx** -"Tokimeki No Doukasen" means "Fuse Of Excitement" in English. It's Japanese, not Korean. **:)(:** I based the this story's title off a song's name because while I was still coming up with the idea of starting an LOTR fanfic, I was also rediscovering my love again for one of my favorite anime series of all time when I was a child: "Fushigi Yuugi". I was like, why not experiment, right?_

_As for ** Insanityrunsthroughmyvains** ,first of all,thank you very much for the double reviews!Somehow, I don't know if I should be happy that this story has some kind of effect on you that "it frustrates you" or I should apologize for being suuuch a cruel writer. Could I do both? I'm not really sure if it's the right time to reveal the love teams now, but as I've told you guys before: opposites attract is this story's main theme. My lips are sealed! Blame it on me and my Sidney-Sheldon-obsessed self, yep._

_I love reading Reviews from you guys the most, but a little Favorite and Follow won't hurt either! Before I end this A/N,here's the songs I used while typing out this chapter:_  
**_"Dead In The Water" by Ellie Goulding _**_(during the first parts of the story)_  
**_"Yellow Flicker Beat" by Lorde _**_(when Thranduil had those...heartbreaking flashbacks during his battle with the Northern serpents, then his return to Mirkwood with only less than half of his soldiers...I JUST CANNOT_**_ *sobs*)_**  
**_"Wings" by Birdy _**_(when Thranduil started thinking of his deceased Lady Mindenil up until the very end of the story...TBH, I think this song is the most perfect for this chapter)_

_And the Elvish words that had asterisks on them and were used in this chapter:_  
**_* Ae ~Ah/Oh_**  
**_* Dîn! ~Silence_**  
**_* Ego! ~Be gone_**  
* **_hithui ~November, misty/foggy  
* firith ~Fading season, pre-winter, September 28-November 20  
*"_****_Melin le,Thranduil. Uivelin le." ~"I love you, Thranduil. I will always love you."  
* "Melithon le anuir..." ~"I will love you forever..."  
* Dartho ~Wait_**

_Feel free to tear this list apart, though. Hihi, oh well, ta-ta for now!_**__****_ *heads to the fridge and pulls out her Ferrero Rocher chocolates courtesy of her U.S.-based grandparents* XD_**


End file.
